


Golden Clover

by GloriousShining



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ will be cameos, Bottom Choi San, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned ATEEZ Ensemble, San has power of will, The party will be San's regret, Top Jung Wooyoung, Woosan, Wooyoung and San are Tennis Players, Wooyoung is a brat, Wooyoung will change, Yunho is San's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining
Summary: San made the decision to be a Tennis Player, giving all his passion. And who knows maybe he will get the chance to meet the one he admires the most, Jung Wooyoung. But what happens when Wooyoung isn't what he expects him to be?!
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

The match for the Semi Finals was the following week. San breathed out letting the air from his lungs out , his chest going down. He would be playing against the greatest Tennis player. Jung Wooyoung. The one that made him love this sport. 

San was a successful player, but this happened so suddenly. It begun the day he decided to give all his passion for the sport, which worked. He had a undefeatable streak of wins. Making his opponents respect his power of will.

He clenched his fists while wearing his Tennis attire. He exhaled after filling his cheeks with air while blinking, trying his best to concentrate. He was backstage yet he could hear the cheers of the crowd became louder since the show was about to start. He heard a knock

"I'm ready. Coming" 

he said as the knock was becoming intense. Warning him that the match was about to start. Yet the only person he saw outside his changing room, was Wooyoung. He immediately stopped with his lips parted as he held the breath, he took, and stared. Wooyoung was so handsome that he couldn't believe it, along with his sport fame as the greatest Tennis player.

The other had his hands in his pockets with a smirk that showed how calm and confident he was feeling. He spoke before San

"Hey" 

he offered a handshake which the taller accepted quickly. That's when the younger tightened the grip on his hand bringing him closer by pulling his hand to his belly

"Good luck" 

he said and despite the fact that he had his lips barely moving he knew he spoke through his teeth

"Thank you" 

managed San to say trying to look braver from what he was. The only thing he could do was to stare the back of the great athlete who made his way to the field. Cheers filling San's ears as he was left surprised.

The match began. San started with a weak hit that made the crowd gossip, probably wondering how did he made it this far. Wooyoung was doing what he could to avoid making San stand up on his feet. The crowd soon booed San making him look around him in complete disappointment. That's when Wooyoung smirked hitting the ball with his strong hand earning another point.

The second and final round was about to start. The two players changed sides before approaching to do the usual handshake. San bit his lower lip holding himself from crying. He was losing, so crying in front of his opponent would completely humiliate him. Yet his hands were weak, Wooyoung could tell as he held his hand. Winking at the heartbroken male.

San was the first to start. The crowd booed him before he throws the ball. He closed his eyes lowering his head as he breathed out of his nose. He was angry. I'll show you. He thought before giving Wooyoung intense gaze while hitting the ball. 

Slowly he managed to almost come draw with the opponent. There were few minutes left, he knew he had to give it all unless he was ready to quit Tennis. Knowing that Wooyoung would brag about his win whenever San would be a contestant again. If he ever was again. 

They were draw. San could tell Wooyoung was a mama's boy. Probably Tennis was a decision mommy couldn't decline. They were ready to play the few remaining minutes before the win that would end the match and determine the winner of the Competition and challenge the last player for the Championship.

The match was over, sweat was running on their bodies while their chests were going up and down from the quick and deep breaths both males were taking. The winner was announced and San proudly raised his hand as the big screen wrote 'Road To Finals: Choi San' . The crowd was cheering, instead of booing like before. San let the tears fall as he raised his hands like a winner, yet his gaze was at Wooyoung who left without congratulating him. 

Sadness. 

He felt his heart being pierced but he swallowed hard as he licked his lips that had dried. He had to enjoy the moment. He was a step closer to achieving his dream, his decision.

It was late midnight. San finished showering before laying on his bed. His feet were hurting and he could barely feel his fingers yet what hurt the most was his disfocus during the match. How could he let his desire win over his determination. Wooyoung was handsome he was his admiration. Yet this shouldn't affect him, he shouldn't think that the younger's bullying meant something. He run his fingers through his hair while trying breathing techniques to fall asleep. He had to focus and that's what he would do starting from the upcoming day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Upcoming chapter is Wooyoung's revenge, which is close to San's Championship match day~
> 
> Hope you anticipate :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung gets his revenge. Poor Sannie~
> 
> The Championship match is the upcoming day~
> 
> Enjoy~

A week passed.

It was a calm weekend. The upcoming day was the Championship match. San had to give his everything. He began this road for this win. He sipped more of his coffee as he looked outside the window of his apartment. The leaves were falling and he was sitting on the sofa, bringing his knees to his chest, dressed in light color shirt that allowed his collar bones to be revealed. A day dedicated to himself, he was worth it. It was a must either way. 

Soon he got ready to head for a simple few minutes training to help him forget the importance of the tomorrow's match.

He was training alone, lost in his thoughts not noticing Wooyoung coming close to him

"Hi" 

he heard from behind him, making him stop to take a breath and turn to check who it was. He frowned his face in anger without realising that he looked more like a pout than frown

"What is it?"

"I was mean to you during our match. So, I'm trying to, em. Make it up to you. I have an offer to you" 

"Offer?"

"Yeah. It's something simple. "

"Why should I listen to you?" 

"I don't have anything to earn from this. I can't ask you for a favor, like to lose from me cause I already lost" 

" Hm. What is it?" 

he asked almost silently knowing that he was still not completely glad to do anything the other may have come up with. 

"It's a party. The other players will also be there. I was thinking of you cause I'd like to make it up for my behavior. Come" 

he offered with a small smile full of calmness. The taller thought of it for a moment before nodding positively 

" Ok. I'm coming "

he said while half closing his eyes while Wooyoung looked at him straight in the eyes making him breathe out the weight he felt on his chest. Wooyoung was still as amazing as that day he saw him training but didn't have a chance to approach him. So he told himself to be as successful as possible to be able to achieve any goal he sets. Gladly he made much of these, like becoming great player and respected along with meeting Wooyoung, due to his success. The thing he had left to achieve and was also the most important was the Championship. 

Wooyoung felt satisfied by the answer he got, while he ignored the Championship opponent that stood opposite San to also train alone. He looked like a loser Wooyoung would easily win, if San wasn't that amazing athlete. 

San panicked, he had to get ready yet avoid looking like an outsider in compare to the other athletes who probably went to parties more often than him. But choosing something that wouldn't make him look like a nerd either cheap, was hard to match with the clothes he had. He was wearing only his robe, but shook his head, suddenly starting to grab any clothes he found in the wardrobe. He chose something that made him look attractive as it revealed his chest with thin chains slightly blocking the view teasingly and connected to his choker. While for pants he chose something tight that along with his shirt it highlighted his slim waist. He did his hair before finishing the preparation with some accessories and an expensive perfume that smelt wonderful. 

Arriving with a Taxi, he felt the cold night air giving him chills. Hugging his coat that didn't help as much as San wished it did. The bar was far away from where he lived, making him look around him the few buildings left before the begin of the dark forest. Without losing more time he walked towards the party place. 

Entering the bar, the view of people dancing without any worries, gave him a calmness and the courage he needed to approach the barman. He tried to order, but the music was so loud he had to scream

"I'd like something light maybe something that can get me tipsy-" 

that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder getting his attention. It was Wooyoung who left a drink for him. He looked so seductive yet strong like an able to protect boyfriend. 

"Here, enjoy" 

he said making San raise his eyebrows innocently 

"Th-thanks. I don't go to bars so" 

he then folded his lips slightly as he raised his shoulders for a second. Wooyoung did an ironic like giggle signing the other that he understands. The younger complimented him, making San blush. He then ordered a drink that San didn't know about. They drunk together and few minutes later San felt dizzy

"San? How-" 

but before Wooyoung manages to continue San's head touched his chest. The taller closed his eyes as he barely made his words understandable for Wooyoung

"Spinning. Everything is swirling" 

this made Wooyoung lick his lips. He grabbed San's arm pulling the weak boy along with him as he got up. The taller was glad he had someone to take care of him, but he for sure knew that he wouldn't drink alcohol again. At least till he forgets this day. What a humiliation, he thought but Wooyoung's push brought him slightly back to his senses. 

The shorter threw him on a sofa of an empty bar room that San didn't know there's something like that. Wooyoung laid above him and San placed his shaky hands on the other's well build shoulders trying to push him off. That's when Wooyoung grabbed his jaw harshly making him look at him

"I couldn't win. So for the tomorrow's match I won't let you win either." 

that's the moment he attacked the taller's lips kissing them fully. Wooyoung was ready to devour the taller. This was his chance to have him completely for himself, however he liked it.

Wooyoung pulled back for a breath before teasing the part of the chest that was hiding under the thin decoration. He then went up to grab San's neck with both hands but without adding strength, he growled. He would teach him a lesson, starting by undressing the older before taking his own clothes off too.

He was feeling needy blaming the bottom for it. He prepared him well before getting his eyes finally on his own hard member and said few dirty words before entering the older. San reacted to the action by shutting his eyes and tried to push him

"Wooyoung, don't-" 

but he heard only a deep groan from the other who pushed more of him, ignoring it. He hugged San's head while thrusting inside him slowly, he kissed his head with a deep breath while thanking San for the amazing feeling. The older tried to swear in return but that moment Wooyoung increased the pace. It started to feel too good to complain.

He had his eyes closed while digging his nails inside Wooyoung's back flesh, moaning. Wooyoung talked few dirty words to San that only made him love the moment more. He was leaving hickies all over San's neck despite the taller's protest. He was trying to make San his along with his revenge.

"Let me go- Woo-Wooyoung" 

Wooyoung didn't stop until San was filled with his marks, until he moaned his name many times, until he pleaded him to stop and not until he filled him with him.

Wooyoung got up getting dressed with a mischievous smile on his lips. He managed to damage San just enough for tomorrow to lose. He exhaled with pride knowing how much San must have loved this. He leaned towards the loudly breathing male, who had his eyes closed only to softly yet deeply kiss his slightly parted lips. 

San managed, after much effort to finally reach the Taxi outside. Hiding his tears, yet he couldn't hold himself from sobbing from time to time. Arriving the driver gave him flirty lines probably understanding what happened. San did a loud 'tsk' rolling his eyes before closing the car door and turned to his home. Opening the door to head to his bedroom and cry his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San tries to make a new begging without the one that hurt him the most, Jung Wooyoung. Can you blame him?!

San avoided calling his best friend Hongjoong to tell him about what happened. He would be probably sleeping happily with his boyfriend Mingi. The tears had dried under his eyes yet he cried more wetting them again. How could he be this naive, how could he let himself fall for Wooyoung's childishness. It was his fault for being so weak, easy to exploit. It was all San's fault. With these thoughts going through his mind, he finally fell asleep. 

Morning had come, the sun rays passing through the windows of the rich city. 

The match was about to start. It would be playing on TV and the price was the Championship and money. Since the bosses made much money thanks to the viewers of the previous matches of Wooyoung and San. So the price also became bigger. 

The big screen showed a surprise. The previous athletes were there to congratulate whoever wins, of course the opponent who made it this far too. Many more viewers had also come to watch double the crowd it was previously. 

The opponent was ready, thr crowd was surprised. The athletes turned their heads left and right trying to see if San was around. Wooyoung smirked in satisfaction with only the upper part of his teeth were revealed. Success. He mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly San made his way to the field. Making the crowd scream and cheer loudly. Some even got up to clap. The athletes smiled except Wooyoung who lost his smile.

San's eyes immediately fell on Wooyoung as he raised his head up. His expression showed the disappointment he was feeling. Especially after knowing that Wooyoung used him but also felt sad to see him fight for what he loves.

San approached the opponent who shook his hand with a smile of respect towards him. The match soon started and San did his best not to show his pain just because Wooyoung was there. He played as professionally as he used to, before getting to know Wooyoung.

The opponent was as amazing as San. So whenever San scored, the opponent scored too. The atmosphere became intense. Making the crowd concentrate with stress perfectly obvious among them, along with the athletes too. Wooyoung was speechless. San was amazing and maybe he deserved this win. What was he thinking? Did he regret his revenge? 

They were almost the same, the second round was about to finish but the only thing San could think is to lose. He was barely breathing as he was both mentally and psychically tired. He didn't have to go against Wooyoung. He was part of the Championship cause he loved this sport, far away from revenge. It was a pleasure only the sport gave him so he dedicated himself to this. But he wouldn't lose himself. He preferred to lose the match.

He smiled through pain closing his eyes. Everyone was ready to get off their seats. He hit the ball and missed it. Shocking everyone. The compliments were heard.

A hit and the opponent would win. It was his turn. San lost his hit. But when the opponent hits the ball San would let him win without hitting it back.

That's when Wooyoung got off his seat screaming

"San dodge the ball. Don't let him win." 

This shocked the crowd along with San. Hit the ball you can win he would have said yet he was still competitive, at least towards the opponent. Was San's thought. He watched as the opponent raised the ball to hit it with the racket. He made a smooth hit and that's the moment San moved his hand scoring back for the win.

The crowd jumped happily as they knew San and his winning streak from the beginning. Which made them love him more. This was the moment the viewers were waiting to see. What San fought for. What was worth his tears. He was handed the Championship along with the athletes who attacked him with hugs.

That's the moment he saw confetti falling, probably his parents were watching from home. He was proud despite his blank expression. He raised the championship before kneeling and he cried hugging it.

He finished showering, and was changing backstage. The athletes were saying few more congratulating words, surrounding him, before Wooyoung steps to stand close to him. The athletes let them speak as they smiled at him too, for being the Semi Final contestant.

Wooyoung seemed apologetic before quickly changing to sulky. Due to being ignored, which of course he didn't like

"I didn't- I couldn't stand the idea of watching the opponent who won against me to be the Champion. That was of course before this match. I realised how much you like that sport and that you're a sweet person the fans easily love. That's cause you show passion for what you do. I'm sorry Sannie"

that made San look at him surprised. Such a cute way to say his name and his apologetic tone along with his encouraging words were awesome combination to get San's heart but he couldn't fall for it again

"You should have thought of it before that day you disrespected me" 

he said while slightly raising his eyebrows for a second, like he was listening to something unimportant. He made to leave but that's when Wooyoung clenched his teeth pushing him to hit his back on the lockers. San let out a loud breath of both surprise and pain. The athletes stared angrily at Wooyoung, who ignored them, they were ready to help. Wooyoung looked dangerously San in the eyes as he grabbed his wrist pinning it on the side of his head on the lockers. He approached like he was ready to kiss him, but hesitated. He breathed out many times trying to calm down while San seemed to be concentrated on him without caring. 

That's the moment Wooyoung let go of him, it was also the moment San turned around. Leaving Wooyoung, and what happened between them, to become the past. He would look only the present starting from his day of victory.

Arriving home Wooyoung banged the door behind him as he screamed, the range that he was feeling being obvious to the sound. He couldn't lose the match along with the boy he fell for. He held his forehead while opening his eyes wide. Why did he fell for the boy he had to take revenge from? He bursted out more breaking anything he found around to grab. San took everything from him, so he couldn't decline him. Wooyoung wouldn't allow that. This time it was Wooyoung's game with his rules. The older must learn to listen and Wooyoung was determined to teach him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a day after the Championship, San finished cleaning the trophy as he decorated it close to the main door. He had a small smile on his lips raising his eyebrows innocently. He was feeling a bit better than the previous days and he wished to be like this as long as possible.

Suddenly the doorbell was heard and he turned towards the sound confused. Who could it be? Maybe his cousin Yunho, who said he would visit him this month. He pulled the doorknob opening the door only to meet Wooyoung , with his head lowered and his eyes half closed, looking both apologetic yet angry. San took a quick breath before taking a small step back. But Wooyoung raised the flowers he was hiding behind his back surprising the older

"I'd like to make you understand how much I regret what happened before" 

"With flowers?" 

mocked San blankly, as he was still afraid but less naive. Making Wooyoung clench his teeth and come inside the house closing the door behind him. He let the flowers aside while looking at San but from the corner of his eye he noticed the championship, getting his attention for a second before turning towards San again

"Everything happened because of this" 

"Everything happened cause you're selfish" 

replied San making Wooyoung chuckle without sanity while approaching. San took few more steps back with his eyes focused on Wooyoung accidentally hitting the table behind him which gave the younger chance to approach him. The taller leaned back trying to let a space between him and Wooyoung. But the other didn't mind, leaning closer till their bodies were almost squished. His lips a breath apart from San's

"Should I make you understand using a different way than flowers, Sannie?" 

asked the younger ironically. The slim male gulped and that's when he felt Wooyoung's full lips on his own. They both closed their eyes and it felt painful to be unable to share this kiss with love instead of aggression. That was San's point of view while Wooyoung thought of it as a chance San was giving him.

After pulling back with a wide smile on his lips, San slapped him hard making him tilt his head as he took few steps back.

The oldest of the two was breathing heavily, his chest going up and down. His eyes were focused on Wooyoung who was also breathing but through his teeth, same position from the slap. He was losing his patience. He saw the youngest of the two approaching to grab him by his arm making him hitch. 

He pulled San towards him pushing him on the wall and started to kiss him. He tried to enjoy it and of course take advantage of every moment he could have alone with the older. San shut his eyes before trying to push him away but Wooyoung grabbed his wrists pinning them above his head. He took San's lower lip between his teeth and bite it, slightly pulling it along as he tilted his head back to let both of them take a breath

"I felt betrayed" 

said San out of breath, surprising Wooyoung. He paused. 

"What do you mean?" 

there was a moment of silence that broke Wooyoung into pieces, every second of it as he impatiently waited the answer. San couldn't hold his tears as he continued

"I admired you. I was... inspired by you to try this sport. Which gave me a strong feeling, so in return I gave all my passion to it. Managed to become someone to meet you. But gladly after meeting you, you showed me the mean person you are. So I didn't fell for you"

he said slowly getting angry before lowering his head, he was still scared. Lie. He had feelings for Wooyoung but admitting them to the selfish boy would only make the other brag about it.

Wooyoung let go of him. He was silent yet the disappointment was obvious on his expression. He lost. But what he lost wasn't a match, it was something he couldn't imagine himself he would ever like this much. The person he fell in love with, even if he did what he could to detest the other. He turned around to walk away, knowing this is something that could give San the chance to be happy.

San let more tears fall the moment he heard the door close. He was left alone to burst out. Letting out the pain that burdened his heart. Wooyoung was a part of the dream he was living, he was what San could ask for. But what if the other tries to hurt him again like he did that previously? What if he wasn't feeling anything about him and the apology was part of his game again? He couldn't be naive again. 

Wooyoung tapped his fingers on the office desk of his bedroom while resting his head on his other arm. He was pouting, being involved to this self created mess. The idea with the present he thought was what would make things calm like they used to be, but it definitely was failure. He had to do something that would impress even himself. Something to get San to accept him as the person he used to admire. Come on Wooyoung. His friend came to his mind running quickly outside. Soon he was sitting in front of his friend Seonghwa with the small coffee table between them. Yeosang was sitting close to Seonghwa but was daydreaming, so he ignored what they were talking about. 

"I'm trying to get him back but I don't know what to do. I even gave him flowers" 

"I have an advice for you. Pain doesn't leave easily, may even leave a scar. So you gotta apologise. As many times as it takes, until he forgives you." 

spoke the older honestly leaving him speechless. Suddenly the doorbell was heard and Yeosang was the first to speak while getting up. 

"Jongho"

he was excited while Seonghwa rolled his eyes arguing towards the blonde's direction. 

"Calm down, what's with that guy?!" 

but he was ignored. Yeosang opened the door and hugged Jongho surprising him. Wooyoung couldn't take his eyes off of them. Accidentally smiling. What a beautiful view, how he wished that was him and San too. But soon he took a deep breath waking up from his thoughts. He noticed Seonghwa was looking at him like he knew what he was thinking 

"I gotta go" 

"Alright" 

replied Seonghwa with a wide smile of comfort. Wooyoung greeted the male who just arrived before leaving to go to San. He would do the advice his friend gave him. 

It was late midnight and Wooyoung found himself waiting outside San's house. The lights were off which meant the other wasn't home since afternoon. Which was also the moment he parked outside, but couldn't find any courage to approach.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice, behind his car that seemed to belong to the taller. He turned his head towards the back seats to see. It was few men following San, who seemed to talk back to defend himself. 

"I can scream. Stop following" 

"I'll make you scream" 

replied mockingly one of them while laughing, making Wooyoung press his lips in a thin line losing his patience. The moment a guy from them grabbed San's jaw making him look at him, was also the moment Wooyoung stepped out of the car.

The men turned towards him. 

"What's the problem? Mind your own business" 

he said. San's hand was softly touching the man's hand unable to pull it away. What if he made things worse? Was his thought. He made eye contact with the younger which was the moment Wooyoung realised how San looked that night. 

"He's my friend" 

replied Wooyoung, as he gulped from the memory, making the men frown their eyebrows and pull San towards him. The shorter licked his lips raising his fists getting ready for a fight. 

"What's going on? " 

a voice San could recognise was heard and when they turned around, San spoke. 

"Yunho?" 

the tall athletic male let his suitcase fall as he hissed clenching his teeth and attacked the men with punches. He was strong enough to beat them along with Wooyoung. San covered his mouth in shock. Yet he was unable to do anything to stop the fight. 

The men soon left barely able to walk on bruised ankles. Yunho calmed his jaw before grabbing Wooyoung and made him hit his back at the closest wall. 

"What about him?" 

he asked as Wooyoung let out a short scream from the sudden pain. That moment San run to break the hold of Yunho on Wooyoung's shirt. 

"Yunho! He's a friend" 

this surprised both Yunho and Wooyoung. They went upstairs and San took care of both males bruises and ruined corner of the lips of Wooyoung. 

"Uh. It hurts" 

'Would you like to do it alone?"

mocked San while raising his eyebrow. Till Yunho leaned closed, leaving the ice he was holding, getting their attention. 

"There's something going on between you two. San is always polite almost naive. But you, baby boy. You make him...like this" 

he said as he pointed out the attitude and anger of his shorter. Wooyoung gulped while lowering his head. He nodded as his eyes became wet. He slowly looked San in the eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I changed you, I lost the person I wish I had in front of me. You're worth someone who knows how to appreciate you. Forgive me, please. When you can, but don't keep the pain inside you, don't remember me as a bad person" 

he was speaking honestly making San smile unable to believe what he was listening. He crossed his hands in front of his chest. 

"You gotta apologise for one more thing" 

"...what?" 

"For stalking me"

"I didn't stalk you" 

"How did it happen to pass by so late at the exact moment of the fight? " 

"Em actually this...i came to apologise but I didn't find the courage to do so... I'm sorry about that too" 

that's when Yunho got their attention again

"Woah! Wait i don't understand. What are you apologising for?" 

he asked but that's the moment San leaned closer to Wooyoung for a hug, but the younger slightly parted his lips letting a deep breath out, he was needy. Which San ignored leaning closer to touch foreheads. Wooyoung's hands were roaming all over San's body as he whispered I love you while looking at him straight in the eyes. 

Yunho gulped. So his cousin was into males? That was of course non of his business. He nodded to himself accepting the view of two males loving each other, but he slapped Wooyoung's hands. The touching wasn't that necessary, especially in front of him. Wooyoung slowly pulled back and laughed shyly raising his shoulders. While San looked at Yunho clueless.

San gave Wooyoung a chance to show him a side he hadn't seen before, a beautiful side. Through the younger's offers to go on dates, his expensive present, to be a couple. Which he couldn't refuse as he found them sweet actions that made him giggle when he was alone home, thinking about it. Along with the fact that Wooyoung was his long time crush. 

Only one thing he found difficult, to accept Wooyoung's suggestion to sleep together. Yet he couldn't decline it either. San found it a must. Since he was trying to replace old memories with positive ones, also Wooyoung was his boyfriend too so this was something that would happen soon. 

Wooyoung couldn't resist kissing the oldest of the two whenever and wherever he could. San wasn't only the person he loved but he was also irresistible. Someone he would do anything to make him happy.


End file.
